A few music drabbles
by homesickthug
Summary: Some G/W music drabbles. A lot of these are pretty depressing since a lead a rather depressing life. I did a similar thing for a 21 jumpstreet(show) fic. I'm gonna put complete but I might have some inspiration to add more later.


A/N My music taste is a mix of both Warricks hip hop and Gregs punk pop so I figured I'd make some drabbles. I did something similar for a 21 Jumpstreet(the show not movie) fic. This is very triggering and very depressing because I lead a depressing life.

btw i did cry writing some of these.

 **Kurt Kobain by Proof of D12** _rest in peace_

Warrick was sitting on the bench outside of the metro station. This was hard, everything was hard for him. Sometimes he felt so helpless as if he was just a fucking kid.

He's a grown man yet still he can't seem to save anyone.

 _It's strange when it pours it rains_ he thought watching the rain fall quickly in front of him, flooding the cracks in the desert that the lost people eventually melted into; forgotten.

He knew he had people that cared about him, but sometimes he would get so depressed and he wasn't sure why. He tried to blame it on his job, being surrounded by death would drain out a lot of people. But he knew it wasn't that. And he had no idea what it was. He was so certain he had just ruined the best thing that had ever happened to him. He never meant to hurt Greg like that.

 _I wish I could take it back, I wish I could take it back_

 _But its too late._

He didn't do anything to purposely hurt Greg. It was hard for him to come out. And Greg was ready to tell people about him and Warrick, and that was a step Warrick couldn't take. So, instead of saying 'lets wait', he did what he always does and sabotaged the best thing that had ever happened to him.

 _My hearts melting tell the truth I need help man_

 _My hearts big but my sins bigger_

 _Fuck the world, I don't feel like I can win niggas_

 _Its like I'm lost and I find only demons_

 _I wanna quit, its like I'm tired of breathing_

Warrick sighed letting the rainfall mask his tears. He shoved his head in his hands but felt someone sit next to him. He looked up and saw Greg, his hair dripping from the rain.

"Greg..."

Greg didn't say anything but put his arms around Warrick. "I know," he whispered. He knew Warricks defense mechanisms that he used to keep himself safe. He knew that Warrick loved him. And deep down, he hoped he knew how much he loved Warrick.

 _I love you_

 _I take it back_

 **Stay by Mayday Parade**

Warrick had no idea where Greg was. He hadn't shown up to work, he wasn't at home, no one knew where he was. Warrick was getting worried. He knew Greg went through highs and lows, and when he was low, man was he fucking low.

He texted Warrick earlier that if he see's him just walk away. Warrick worryingly rubbed his hands against his face when he got into his car. He checked the crime lab and asked everyone that worked there, even the janitorial staff, if they had seen the geeky lab tech he was so much in love with.

 _Oh can you tell I haven't slept very well_

 _Since the last time that we spoke, you said_

 _Please understand if I see you again don't even say hello_

What scared Warrick the most was that he had said if. If he were to see him again.

"Fuck," Warrick yelled hitting his head on the steering wheel. He pulled out unsure where he was going.

Tears were running down his face, has hands firm on the steering wheel, his emotions blocking his thinking because all that mattered was finding Greg.

His phone began ringing and he answered it with his voice cracking, "hello."

"This is Desert Palms emergency we have a Greg Sanders in our care we need you to come by as soon as possible."

"Is he okay?"

But the line was cut and Warrick drove twice the speed limit.

 _Oh can you tell I haven't slept very well_

 _Since the last time that we speak, I said_

 _Please understand I've been drinking again, and all I do is hope._

He raced into the ER frantic. "Greg, Sanders Greg Sanders is he okay?" he asked the women at the front desk tears rolling down his face.

"Sir, sir please hold on a moment let me page a nurse to take you to him."

He sighed in almost a whimper, his hand on his forehead in distress. He tried his best to wipe away the tears but they kept rolling down his cheeks. His eyes were bloodshot. He would do anything for Greg. There was nothing to describe how much he loved him.

"Mr. Brown?"

Warrick looked to see a doctor flipping through a chart. he had a long white coat on like the one Greg wore in the lab. His hair was black and the bags under his eyes turning blue. He didn't sleep because he was trying to save lives. Warrick didn't sleep because he was trying to figure out what took them.

He followed the doctor, "Is he okay, is Greg okay?"

"He's stable right now, he's asleep."

"What happened?"

"We don't know the full story but we do know that he slit both of his wrists."

"Jesus, who found him?"

"It says here that he was brought into emergency by an unknown male. He dropped him off and left. The nurse noted that he was slipping in and out of consciousness but he kept mumbling your name. We ran with it and got your contact."

They walked down a hallway which Warrick swore was miles long.

"283," the doctor said opening the door. Warrick almost fell seeing Greg like this. He pulled a chair to the side of his bed.

"When will he wake up?" Warrick asked softly holding the younger man's hand, careful not to touch the bandages around his wrist.

"A few hours or so, when he does he needs to stay here until he is no longer seen as a risk to himself."

Warrick rested his head on Greg's leg, careful to not do anything to touch his arms. You could see the blood seeping through the white gauze around his wrist. Warrick took a deep breath, and closed his eyes.

 _I'm not strong enough for the both of us_

 _what was i supposed to do?_

 _you know i love you_

 _please stay_

 _stay_

 **Teardrops and Closed Caskets by 2Pac** _rest in peace_ **ft Outlawz**

Greg was sitting with his head on Warrick's lap playing on his Nintendo 3DS while Warrick aimlessly searched for something to watch on TV. It was Sunday, and for once the both of them had time off. It had been so long since they could be able to spend time together like this.

"What game are you playing?" Warrick asked.

"Kingdom Hearts."

Warrick continued to flip through channels until he found a movie he hadn't seen in ages.

"I love this movie," he said. Greg put down his 3DS for a moment to look.

"What movie is this?" he asked.

"Boyz n Tha Hood, it's old as hell. I haven't seen it in a long time." It was the part of the movie where Ricky had just gotten shot and Tre was trying to stop him from bleeding.

"Is that what it was like where you grew up?" Greg asked.

 _Catchin dealer comin out they cars(Who will survive?)_

 _Two semi-automatic nines, them niggaz died_

 _Plus nobody in the hood cries_

 _It's like they celebrate to death and wish they could die_

"Sometimes," he said thinking back on one certain event he couldn't seem to shake.

 _We used to be comrades(now we blast on sight)_

 _What could be so bad (God will we last tonight?)_

 _From misdemeanors to felonies (from small time to sellin ki's)_

 _I can't believe the shit they tellin me_

 _They open fire, three bodies drop, so call the cops_

 _Teardrops and closed caskets._

 **One Man Drinking Games by Mayday Parade**

Greg laid in a ball under the covers of the bed he and Warrick used to share. He wore one of Warricks T-shirts and the collar was soaked in his tears.

 _And it must have been an hour that I clutched you in my arms_

 _And I must have said the right things because you instantly felt warm_

 _And I heard your heart stop beating and I wanted not to cry_

 _As my sympathetic whisperes- told a tale of bad goodbyes._

Greg was silent. Greg was lonely. Greg felt lonely because he was alone. He tried to focus on his breathing, and tears kept running down his face. He was holding the pillow Warrick slept on, and dug his nose in it to make it seem like he was there, like he never left.

Greg closed his eyes.

 _And I swore I saw you laughing, and you swore you saw me smile_

 _And this time we spent together meant to last us quite a while_

 _As I take this piece of you with me, I'll carry to my grave_

 _And knowing that for someone, you're an angel sent to save._

He felt Warricks arms strong around him whispering in his ear,

 _Keep breathing, my angel, If you go down I'll be with you_

 _May I say I loved you more?_

 _Keep breathing, just keep breathing_

Warrick kissed him softly and Greg woke up realizing he was alone. He clutched Warricks pillow harder, praying for him to come home. Without him this no longer felt like home. He couldn't do this anymore. But he felt something warm inside his whispering

 _Just keep breathing_

 **I Tried by Bone Thugs-N-Harmony ft Akon**

"Brown!" Eckley yelled the moment Warrick walked into the door, not even giving him a chance to clock in. Warrick looked at Eckley and could see Greg out of the corner of his eye in the adjacent DNA lab watching the Eckley carefully.

"In my office now."

This had to be something important if it wasn't his own supervisor yelling to talk to him. Warrick walked into the office and took a seat, silent. Eckley had 3 wrinkles on his forehead and a blue vein that looked like it was going to pop.

"Where the hell were you this weekend?"

"I was off shift his weekend, why what's going on."

"Great," Eckley said sarcastically looking at some papers on his desk.

"Do you care to tell me how your DNA came up on a dead girl's blouse?"

Warrick looked at him with confusion, "what?"

"Your DNA is on my vics shirt, is there a way you can explain that."

Warrick was beyond confused, and even though Eckely wasn't going to comment on it, he could see the genuine confusion in his eyes.

Warrick shook his head, "Who's the vic."

"16 year old Jane Doe, TOD 18 hours ago. Care to explain yourself?"

 _I try so hard_

 _Can't seem to get away from misery_

 _Man I try so hard_

 _Always be a victim of these streets_

"I was home," he said, his eyebrows still crunched in confusion.

"Anyone to vouch for that?"

Grissim ran into the office.

"Eckley what the HELL do you think you're doing," He barked.

"Warrick is a prime suspect in a murder investigation."

"Warrick has the right to talk to his supervisor and a union attorney before giving his statement."

"Well he wouldn't need that if he weren't guilty now would he?"

"Warrick come on. Now."

 _First let me explain that I'm just a black man_

 _And I come from the darkside so I'm having a hard time staying on track man_

Warrick followed Grissim out of the office giving a helpless and confused look to Greg who handed off the sample he was working with to some other tech to follow close behind.

Grissim noticed quickly and spun around on his toes, "Greg if you don't have something retaining to Warrick right now I recommend you go and finish your samples now." He yelled. Warrick knew better than to say anything to Grissim about how he spoke to Greg, but Greg gave a questioning look to Warrick which he equally returned.

18 hours ago Warrick knew exactly where he was, he was with Greg, in what was basically their apartment now since Greg practically moved all his stuff over. There was physical evidence to prove it, because both the two men knew that Greg as an alibi wouldn't be enough to hold up in court, regardless of the fact that he was a CSI. So Warricks defense would have to be based on physical evidence, and well, there was definitely physical evidence.

But not the physical evidence he wanted to be show in court to clear him.

"I was with Greg," said Warrick looking at Grissim.

"Alright lets go, both of you," Grissim sighed walking to his office.

 _It's like I'm taking five steps forward_

 _and ten steps back_

 _I try to get ahead of the game but I can't seem to get it on track_

The two men took a seat on the couch across from Grissims desk. Grissim took a breath, stacked some papers, then looked at Greg and Warrick.

"Warrick, there is a vic down in autopsy who's blouse tested positive for your blood," he said looking at him.

He turned his head to Greg, "Greg, you were with Warrick at the Jane Doe's TOD."

Greg nodded and Grissim took a long sigh, "What and where were you two? TOD was 18 hours ago that was roughly 3 AM" he said looking at his watch.

Warrick gave a look to Greg then to Grissim.

"Warrick?"

"Can I talk to Greg first," he asked? Grissim shook his head in confusion, "what why what is happening here."

"Griss please," he said with pleading eyes. His supervisor nodded, "Five minutes".

Warrick stood up and Greg followed. They looked for somewhere to talk to each other alone, but every room was full. Greg pointed to a hallway that lead to the supply room and Warrick followed.

"What is happening?" Greg asked.

"I don't fucking know."

"18 hours ago we were at your place, asleep."

"You and I both know they are going to want a shit ton more than that."

Greg sighed, "we have to tell Griss."

Warrick closed his eyes, "I really didn't want it to be like this. But regardless, that will make it seem a lot less reliable. They are gonna want physical evidence."

"I know," Greg said nodding. "A lot of my stuff is at your place though."

"That doesn't prove that you and I were there 18 hours ago. And we both know what does."

It had been five minutes, and they didn't want to make the situation worse than it needed to be. Greg walked back to Grissims office while Warrick followed. The two moved in the same rhythm.

 _It ain't my fault cause I..._

 _try to get away but trouble follows me_

 _And still I try so hard_

 _Hoping one day you'll come and rescue me_

"You guys ready to tell me what is going on?" Grissim asked as they walked back into their office. "I need to know not just as your supervisor, but as your friend. Both of you know how interrogations work. They will twist your words until they find someone to blame. And who better than a CSI? So it would be great if you could let me in on the situation at hand."

Warrick took a deep breath, "I can't explain the blood."

Grissim gave him a look of impatience waiting for him to continue.

"I was with Warrick at the TOD of your vic," Greg said.

"Where?" Grissim asked.

"We were at my place, we were watching some movies and playing some video games," said Warrick.

"That isn't enough," Grissim said. Greg glanced at Warrick then stared down at the floor, a million things running through his mind. This was the moment that they were going to have to come out. And this isn't the way anyone should have to come out.

Warrick took another deep breath, "Me and Greg are together," he said refusing to meet eye contact.

"What do you mean together?"

"Me and Greg have been in an intimate relationship for quite some time. This isn't the way we wanted you to find out, but it really isn't our choice."

Grissim smiled softly, "as happy as I am for the both of you, this isn't enough, actually this may have made the situation even worse." Grissim looked to Greg, "Greg look at me."

Greg looked up at his supervisor attempting to remain stoic and hide his embarrassment. If he was embarrassed now, it was going to get a hell of alot worse within the next few minutes.

"I need some sort of camera footage or any form of physical evidence to put you two there at TOD."

Warrick was tired and knew this was something he needed to spit out. "Look Griss, grab some luminol go to my bed and take a sample. Sperm lasts up to 7 days. If that isn't enough there's a used condom in the garbage. Sperm begins deteriorating so you should be able to date it to the time it was no longer in the body."

Gregs cheeks were burning red. He hid his face in his hands unable to bare the embarrassment. It took Grissim a moment to soak this in. This was going to be a hell of a statement that the department isn't gonna like.

"The sheets may not be enough, the condom is the best bet. I'm assuming it's going to be your DNA Warrick?"

He nodded trying to hid his embarrassment.

 _It's hard to manage cuz everydays a challenge_

 _And man I'm slipping can't lose my balance_

 _Trying not to panic_

"I understand how uncomfortable this situation is for you two. But while the investigation is happening both of you need to be on leave from the lab because of protocol. It might be best anyways because of the situation at hand."

Greg and Warrick nodded in unison.

"I'm happy for the two of you," Grissim said, "Someone is going to need to go retrieve the evidence from your apartment sometime within the next few hours. So I would recommend going somewhere outside of Warricks apartment. Also. Greg look at me,"

Greg tried his best to hold eye contact with Griss, but he was embarrassed about the entire situation.

"I promise this will stay on the down low from people at the lab. You weren't ready for me to find out, so I want everyone else to find out once you're ready. It'll be okay."

Greg smiled too afraid to speak. Warrick stood up tugging at Greg's wrist to follow.

"Thanks Griss."

 _I try so hard_

 _Can't seem to get away from misery_

 _man i try so hard_

 _always be a victim of these streets_

 _It ain't my fault cuz i try to get away but trouble follows me_

 _and still i try so hard hoping one day you'll come and rescue me_

 _until then, I'll be posted up right here rain sleet hail snow_

 _But until then..._

 _I'll be posted up right here with heat getting dough_

 **You and Me by Lifehouse**

It was late and everyone was working around the clock on a high profile case that crossed state lines from Miami to Atlanta to New York and now to Vegas. Sex trafficking has been on the rise more than usual and they finally had a lead on a trucker. His truck was spotted with 3 dead women inside, but no sign of any driver.

Warrick was running prints in one part of the lab, carefully watching Greg who was running DNA on the other side of the hall. Warrick shook his head thinking. There weren't many people in the lab because most of the CSI's were working in different states in different labs or with the FBI.

Warrick had always felt something about Greg, but he wasn't trying to make a fool of himself. He needed to work with Greg for the rest of his career, and he didn't want to make anything uncomfortable.

 _Cause it's you and me, and all of the people, with nothing to do, nothing to lose_

 _And it's you and me and all of the people_

 _And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Warrick sighed, and looked at the beeping on his computer. The print got a hit to a member of the Latin Kings in Miami. Griss was in New York, Nick in Miami, Sara in Atlanta.

Greg ran over to the room Warrick was in with a piece of paper that he assumed had the results of the DNA he was working on.

"Hey hey I got the DNA did you get the prints?"

"Yea I was about to call Griss. The prints belong to a member of the Latin Kings, you get the DNA?"

"Yea, it came up to 2 girls. The blood was mixed together so I had to isolate the two. One belongs to a girl that's been in missing person for about 2 years now. She's from Miami. The other belongs to a missing girl in Atlanta, that's been missing for about 4 years."

"What part of Miami and Atlanta?" Warrick asked thinking about different Gang territories.

"The girl in Miami is from Little Haiti, and the girl in Atlanta is from the west side."

Warrick looked at him with a slight smile, "the west side?" He asked laughing at how he was trying to sound.

"Vine city to be more exact."

"Okay, well Little Haiti is a Gang hood but they have Zoe Pound and they only traffick drugs and guns they don't do sex. How old are they?"

"The girl in Atlanta was reported missing when she was 14 so she would be 18 now, her name is Lana. The girl in Miami would be 12 now. Her name came up as Alex but it says she goes by the street name L."

Warrick looked at Greg with soft eyes and Greg met eye contact, "What is it Warrick?"

He shook his head, "It's nothing, we better call Griss and let him know."

Greg watched Warrick knowing there was something more, but he knew it didnt retain to the case. Warrick was on the phone for only a few minutes before he hung up.

"What did he say?" Greg asked.

Warrick shook his head, "He said we can go home until they get something else for us."

Greg nodded looking at the time, "you wanna go get something to eat?" He asked. It was 2 am and both the men were tired and hungry. Warrick smiled softly, "Okay."

They agreed on chinese and sat at a table in a worn down chinese restaurant, sitting in a booth next to each other because everything else was put up since they were closing soon..

"What have you been doing Greg, It's been a bit since we've actually hung out outside of work."

Greg bit his lip, "we haven't hung out because we've only been at work."

Warrick smiled. He needed to tell Greg how he felt, and it's been something he's been putting off and blaming on work. Warrick wouldn't have thought to tell Greg if he knew that Greg was straight or was seeing someone, but he knew that neither of those were true.

Nick didn't know Warricks feelings because that was something he was good at hiding, but Greg is an open book, and Nick wasn't the slightest afraid to blab to everyone that Greg was obviously not straight.

"Greg," he started right when their food came. The waiter put the food down, "anything else?"

"No I think we're okay," Greg said looking at Warrick with comforting eyes, "What were you gonna say."

"I..." Warrick took a breath.

 _All of the things I want to say aren't coming out right_

 _I'm tripping on words_

 _You got my head spinning_

 _I don't know where to go from here_

Warrick looked at Greg, knowing he was about to take a chance that could ruin everything. But Warrick was tired, he was tired of work, he was tired of pretending, he was tired of feeling so alone. He put his hand to Gregs cheek and brought him in for a soft short kiss that barely touched his lips. He pulled back, his hand still on Gregs cheek to see his reaction. Greg gave a soft smile putting his hand over Warricks, and going back in for another kiss.

"I know," he whispered against Warricks lips, moving closer to him. Warrick put his other hand on Gregs knee. They broke apart and looked at each other.

"I've always known," Greg whispered smiling at Warrick, "And I've always loved you."

At that Warrick pulled Greg into a hug, gratefully holding him tightly, something he's wanted to do for a long time.

"We should get some sleep, we've both been up for more than 24 hours," Warrick said. Greg nodded, "my place is closest."

 _Something about you now I can't quite figure out_

 _Everything he does is beautiful_

 _and everything he does is right_

 _Cuz it's you and me, and all of the people with nothing to do_

 _Nothing to lose_

 _And it's you and me and all of the people_

 _And I don't know why_

 _I can't keep my eyes off of you_

 **Life Goes On by 2Pac** _Rest in peace_

It was a lead that Warrick did not feel comfortable in the slightest bringing Greg to. It was a part of Vegas even he never ventured to before his time as a CSI. This was an important lead about a witness who had information on the death of a major drug lord that might have information about it being a dirty cop job.

The kids on this street always made Warrick kind of upset, because a lot of kids from the streets stay in the streets. They aren't given the opportunity to get out.

 _Yea nigga I got the word is hell_

 _Ya blew trial and the judge gave you 25 with an L_

 _Time to prepare to do fed crime, won't see parole_

 _Imagine life as a convict that's gettin old_

Their ride was silent, but Warrick had one hand on the steering wheel, the other over Gregs.

"The system really fucks this side up," Greg whispered. Warrick nodded, "we get them when their dead before they even have a chance to live."

They pulled up to an apartment with bars on the windows, and litter in the street, but it was quiet.

"The ghetto isn't always scary. People take care of their people," Warrick said double checking the address. "That should be the apartment up the stairs," he said looking at Greg.

He nodded, "what's the guys name?"

"Street name JJ. Come on."

Greg got out of the car and followed Warrick up the steps.

"JJ, it's Brown."

A white boy with cornrows opened the door. He was in a wifebeater and a pair of blue jeans. He had this look in his eyes, like he was tired of broken streets. A little girl was holding on to his leg. She couldn't be more than 3 years old, she was mixed with blue eyes, her hair was twisted to start future locks.

JJ licked his lips, and picked up the little girl. "This is Tee." He kissed her on the cheek and set her down, "Go see momma baby," he said. She turned around and walked back into the room where a women with long dreadlocks was sitting on the couch twisting a boys hair. He had to be Tee's older brother, they looked identical.

"That's Kamanii back there," JJ said taking a look and walking outside, as if he wasn't gonna see them again. Warrick caught on to this, and looked to Greg who was watching his surroundings.

"Who's this?" JJ asked looking at Warrick.

"He's with me, don't worry."

JJ nodded looking at Greg then back to Warrick, "this is anonymous, off the record."

"We know, don't worry about it."

JJ took a deep sigh and started walking down the stairs, Greg and Warrick following closely behind him.

"Its not a cop, it's higher up, a judge."

"Who?" Warrick asked.

"He protects a rival, gets a percentage for each import export he covers."

"I need a name," Warrick said.

JJ was looking around, "shit," he said looking over at a black lexus rolling beside them. It was all in slow motion, the windows rolling down, the 9 being pulled out, JJ falling, Warrick jumping in front of Greg. A blast that doesnt echo like fire crackers but keeps your ears ringing regardless of how many times you've heard it. Warrick counted 4 shots and saw the car had no plates, he looked to Greg and saw he had been shot in his shoulder.

"Greg," he said putting pressure on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Greg," he whispered.

"I'm fine get JJ," he said sitting up looking over to JJ. He was on the ground, his wife beater soaked red. Warrick jumped over to him to feel for a pulse, but he couldn't feel one.

"JJ," screamed the woman that was in his apartment. "JJ" she sobbed in a voice both Greg and Warrick heard too often. She continued pleading his name running to his body. Warrick grabbed her and she fell into his arms screaming his name. "Sh sh he's dead," he said holding her and looking to Greg who was holding his shoulder. She continued crying and you could see Tee and Kamanii standing at the doorway. Greg didn't know what to think.

 _How many brothers fell a victim to the streets?_

 _Rest in Peace young nigga, there's a heaven for a G_

 _Be a lie if I told ya I never thought of death_

 _My niggas, we tha last ones left_

 _But life goes on_

 **Crash by You Me At Six**

"Greg wait," Warrick pleaded grabbing on to his wrist. Greg looked at him with eyes full of tears that he refused to let drop.

"Grissim needs me to do..."

"Greg stop." Warrick grabbed him pulling him off to the side of the lab.

"What Warrick what?"

"It wasn't what it looked like."

"It sure as hell looked like you were with someone else," he said raising his voice. Another lab tech looked in their direction and Warrick met eye contact then looked to Greg.

 _We were young_

 _We were in our teens_

 _It wasn't real love_

 _spent behind bars_

 _Oh it's sad to think_

 _We just let it be_

 _prisoners of love_

"Greg no. Listen look at me," he pleaded. "I was in high school. I hadn't seen him in years, he needed a ride. It wasn't anything."

"I can't do this right now," he said trying to walk off.

"Greg," Warrick said again following him, now other people looking their way, "Please."

Greg turned around, trying his best to hide his tears.

" _When I looked at him, I thought of only you._

 _If only there was proof I could use to show its true."_

Warrick bit his lip, "I'm sorry."

Greg walked back to Warrick and hugged him, "I'm sorry too."

Warrick held him and closed his eyes.

 _Just crash_

 _Fall down_

 _I'll wrap my arms around_

 _you now_


End file.
